Another's Skin
by musicalreader
Summary: Accidentally deleted this, so this is a technically a repost. hope you like. takes place one year after Phantom Planet. some Danny and Sam fluff, other than that, just a quick one shot. first Danny Phantom FF, so please tell me what you think. thanks, MR


_**In Another's Skin**_

A Danny Phantom one shot

_By musicalreader 9-21-10_

"SERIOUSLY DUDE?" Danny yelled as he chased the most annoying ghost in the world down the streets of Amity Park. "YOU _**HAD**_ TO INTERRUPT MY DATE?"

"YOU WILL SOON FEAR ME GHOST CHILD!" the Box Ghost called back as he threw another barrage of cardboard boxes in Danny's face. "UNTIL THEN, I, _**THE BOX GHOST**__, _SHALL NEVER GIVE YOU PEACE!"

Truthfully Danny wasn't in any particular rush to catch the Box Ghost, but the little creeper had still interrupted his date with Sam and that was grounds for an ass kicking no matter who he was. Speaking of Sam, she was riding up close behind him with the Fenton-Thermos and trying to take a pot shot at the Box Ghost from the scooter that Tucker and he had customized just for these chases. Suddenly, a beam of light from the Fenton-Thermos blasted right next to Danny's face.

"Watch it Sam!" he yelled into the communicator sewn into his signature black and white outfit, "Are you aiming for him or ME?"

"Well sorry," she replied sarcastically, "Some of us aren't used to shooting while we move across town faster than most cars."

"Point taken," he replied, "Remind me to take you out flying on our next date."

Sam smiled and though she wouldn't exactly say it, he knew she loved when he took her flying over the town. Unfortunately, Danny was snapped out of his happy thoughts by another cardboard box hitting him square in the face. He decided to call the chase off. Before he had only been trying to get rid of some stress, but now he was getting pissed off. Danny phased through the cardboard and flew down to the street level and grabbed the thermos from Sam. With one deft flick of his wrist, he simultaneously pushed the button, aimed, and hit the Box Ghost square in the back, absorbing him in a flash of blinding blue rays.

"About time there hero…" Sam taunted flirtingly, smirking at him when he hit the ground and phased back into his human form.

"What can I say," Danny said, grinning and pulling her close, "I like to play things close."

"Hmmm, and why would you want to do that?" she asked, her lids drooping seductively, the purple color of her eyes drawing him in.

"Because it's way more fun to flirt with danger…" he answered, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

Sam started to wrap her arms around his shoulders when they were interrupted by headlights coming over the hill. "We just can't catch a break can we?" Sam asked, giggling at the strange date the night had turned into.

"I can fix that." Danny said as he held her hands, a cold sensation washing over them momentarily as he turned them both invisible.

The car, which turned out to be the Specter Speeder, touched down right next to them and Tucker's voice came out of the built in speakers. "Seriously you guys?" he asked in his usual cocky voice, "You _**do know**_ that this thing has thermal imaging right?"

"Damn," Sam muttered.

"How could we forget Tuck?" Danny asked, "You keep reminding us every time we try and get some time to ourselves."

"Hey, don't blame me." Tucker retorted, "Your parents are the ones that put it in, not me. I just enjoy the show."

"Come on Danny," Sam said, pulling on his arm, "Let's go back to your place and get rid of tonight's catch. Then we can get back to our date."

"I like that…But how about you ditch Tuck and I'll meet you at your house as soon as I put _**trouble**_ here," he said shaking the thermos and grinning, "back into the portal myself."

"Alright," Sam agreed, "But look out, you never know when a new ghost is going to show up. And I'd _**hate**_ for us to get interrupted again."

"I hear you on that." Danny replied, kissing her on the forehead and shifting to his ghostly form, "I'll see you at your place in a little while."

"I'm holding you to it hero." She replied smiling and watching as he flew out of sight faster than most race cars.

When she crawled up into the passenger seat of the Specter Speeder, Tucker was making juvenile kissy faces. Well, he was until she slapped him upside the head and told him to drive her to her house, which he happily did if for nothing else than the avoidance of further bruises.

"You hit really hard for a girl." He commented, rubbing his shoulder where he was sure there would be a bruise.

"And you're pretty soft for a guy." She joked, looking forward to Danny spending an evening at her house. She had already thought of five great horror movies they could curl up to while he held her close. She was snapped out of her silent fantasy however, by Tucker stopping the Speeder and trying to get her attention drawn to the radar.

"Did you see that?" he asked frantically.

"See what?" Sam asked, annoyed by the sudden stop.

"The radar just showed a huge amount of Ecto-Energy!" he exclaimed, "But it disappeared as soon as it showed up… should we be worried?"

"Nah…" Sam reassured her friend, "Besides, if it's really that bad, it wouldn't have disappeared all of a sudden."

"I hope you're right." Tucker responded, sounding none the calmer, "Things have been heating up since we turned the planet intangible last year, it seems like the stronger ghosts are _**drawn**_ to Danny now…"

"If there's anything I'm sure of…" Sam started, stopping him mid freak out, "it's that Danny can handle anything. Besides, he's managed to make a few friends in the Ghost-Zone lately. If he needs help, he's got it."

Danny had gotten back to the house in record time. It stood out against the skyline of Amity Park for a couple reasons. The first of which was the giant sign that had been there since they moved to Amity Park when he was four. But besides the giant neon orange sign, the whole structure was the base to the Op-Center, a giant, flying saucer like structure that could project a giant ghost shield, turn into a blimp, and on more than one occasion, had made it so far as a jet for emergency uses.

Ever since his friends and he had exposed themselves as the real ghost fighters a year ago when a giant asteroid threatened the entire planet, the government had seen fit to actually PAY his parents to continue their research and so the building was also substantially larger than it had originally been. Needless to say, if you were lost, his house could now most likely classify as a cultural landmark. And it was here that the Fenton-Portal was based out of. The very thing that gave him his powers now served as a sort of garbage dump for the ghosts he caught up to no good.

"Alright Boxy, are you ready to go back home?" he asked rhetorically as he phased thought the floor in the living room and touched down just in front of the closed portal. He scanned his retina and the thermos port popped out of the console for him to deposit the night's catch.

When the thermos was successfully dumped back into the ether of the Ghost-Zone, Danny turned to leave and meet Sam. Right as he was about to go through the ceiling though, the portal opened and a ghost Danny had never seen came out. If he didn't know any better, Danny would have passed it on the street as just another starving artist, he had that emaciated look when he stood, but he could make out a maniacal look in his eyes.

"There you are Ghost Child." The new spook calmly said, looking right up to where Danny was floating. "I've been looking for you… you're very hard to find you know that?"

"Uhhh, not to be rude… but who are you?" Danny asked, flying closer to the new ghost.

"I am Switcher…" he answered cryptically. "And ever since you saved this ball of dirt you call a planet, you are seen as a much more… worthy foe…"

"Uh huh…" Danny replied, smirking and unimpressed, "So why are you called Switcher? Seems like a dumb idea if you ask me."

"I'll show you." Switcher replied, grinning maniacally. He held up his hands and immediately a beaker flew into his hands. When the glass hit his palm, his arm began to glow and the beaker transmutated into a bar of gold, then into a lump of grey rock, and finally into sand which spilled onto the floor.

"Holy shit…" Danny muttered to himself. "So you can change things by touching them?"

"Correct." Switcher answered, still smiling in that out of body, creepy way, "but I can only change living things into other living things, so don't worry about your life. I just need to see if I can get you out of the way."

"Get me out of the way?" Danny asked, "For what?"

"Unfortunately Ghost Child…that is not for you to know…Now, come here…" and with that, he held his hand up to where Danny was floating and he felt a tug in his gut as he was forcibly dragged into the iron grip of Switcher.

Danny felt his insides boil and change, but there was no pain, just the disturbing knowledge that this may actually be the end of him. As he looked down at Switcher's arm, glowing as he was transformed, he couldn't help but wonder what he would look like. Danny's last thought before passing out from the shock was that he hoped Sam would at least like what he turned into.

As Switcher stood over Danny's new form, he smiled to himself and flew back into the Ghost-Zone, very much looking forward to his promised reward, and the knowledge that he had single handedly taken out the Ghost Child. His one regret was that his employer had been very clear not to harm the boy, apparently Switcher was only supposed to render Danny helpless so that he could finish the boy himself. No matter, he was still the one who made the Ghost Child as helpless as a kitten.

Danny woke up on the floor of the lab, a strange feeling swept over his entire body and he finally understood what vertigo felt like. He tried to stand up, but fell back onto his hands and feet. He tried to walk over to something reflective to see what had happened to him, but he didn't have to in the end, he looked down at his hands and say black, furry paws. He tensed up his forearm and four tiny claws sprung out from his fingers. He turned his head to try and catch a look at his back, and was amazed to see that he had a tail. A tail he might add, that kept moving on his own. Great…Switcher had turned him into a cat.

Well, he thought to himself, at least Sam likes cats. Especially black ones, which he apparently was now… oh man, how was he going to explain this? Could he still talk? He tried to say hello, but all that came out was a tiny, almost cute little "Mreeeooow!"

"Danny!" he heard his dad call out from upstairs, "Is that an animal?"

_Shit! _He thought to himself, _how do I answer that?_

"I'm coming down now son, and if you brought home an animal, you better say goodbye, cuz it's going back out onto the street."

_Great, the one time they enforce the no animals in the lab rule, and I'M THE ANIMAL! _There was only one thing to do, he couldn't work the doorknobs with paws, so he'd have to be thrown out of the house, LITERALLY, by his dad… this was not going to be fun.

Sure enough, all of three minutes later, he went sailing through the air as his dad tossed him outside onto the front porch. "AND STAY OUT!" Danny tried not to feel hurt, after all, his dad was allergic to cats, and apparently that was what he was at the moment… perfect. He had to find Sam and Tucker to get their help. Luckily, even if his dad wasn't a cat person, Sam was.

Sam had been waiting for Danny for the better part of an hour and was not in a good mood. She was willing to put up with a lot of inconveniences to be with him. Ghosts, school, the fans he had suddenly acquired when the world discovered his secret after they saved the world, but one thing she hated was when he went off without warning. It was usually a bad sign, but he hadn't even sent a copy to get her help. He had better have a good excuse when and if he showed up.

She was about to just give up and go to bed for the night when she heard a noise outside her window. She grabbed a rubber club she kept on her side table in case of a break in and edged along the wall towards the window. With one move, she lifted the club into the air in a threatening gesture and ripped the curtains back, looking into the night for any sign of a person trying to break in. Thankfully, all she saw was a small black kitten with a white splotch of fur across its chest. She smiled and opened her window for the poor little thing. It looked up into her eyes as if checking that it was okay for it to come in. "Well come on in then sweetie." She said, coaxing the tiny fuzz-ball out off the window sill.

"Now what were you doing out there?" she asked, staring at its neck, trying to find any tags. Finding none, she checked to at least see what gender it was. When she leaned down her head to look, the cat laid down as if to protect it's modesty.

"Come on now," Sam tried to coax, picking the kitty up under its front legs, "I have to at least know what you are."

She didn't have to look very hard to see that it was a young tom kitten, "Alright, you're a boy. Now, why were you out there?" she asked again, not expecting an answer, but nevertheless received a string of meows, hisses, and squeaks.

"Shhh shh shh, it's okay now little guy, calm down…" she soothed, "Are you hungry, cold?" Sam knew she was just talking to herself; after all, she had always had a soft spot for cats, especially kittens, and needed an excuse for keeping one if her parents asked.

The little guy shivered and started to rub against Sam's side and curl up. Obviously it had been through a lot, she just wasn't sure exactly what. Regardless, she couldn't just send it back out onto the street. "Wait right here okay little fella?" she instructed as she got up to find her grandmother.

After a few minutes of searching, she found her grandma in the basement bowling. "Grandma?" she called out, trying to get her attention.

"Hmmm? What is it Samantha?" she responded, turning her electric scooter around and smiling at her granddaughter.

"Grandma, this kitten started scratching at my window and I let it in and can I keep it?" she spilled out, her grandma had always been especially nice to her, and was a lot smarter than people usually gave her credit for.

"Is it in your room?" she asked, the smile dropping and her brow furrowing as she thought.

"Yeah, it's curled up on my bed I think."

"And you said it's a kitten right?"

"Definitely, and it doesn't have any tags and it looks so tired." Sam answered.

"Then I guess it has to stay here with us until we can find it's home now doesn't it?" she answered, grinning that crazy smile that always made Sam feel warm and loved inside.

"Thank you Grandma!" Sam exclaimed, hugging the little old woman.

"Although," she cautioned, "If it's a tom, I wouldn't leave it alone for too long, they have a tendency to _mark their territory_, if you know what I mean…"

When she said that, Sam bolted out of the basement and made directly for her room, swearing that if it had peed on anything cloth, no matter how cute it was, it was going out the window.

"Where are you little guy?" she called when she opened her door to see an empty bed and no sign of the kitten. Then she looked over at her desk and saw it batting at her laptop…

"Hey now, stop that." She scolded gently, picking him up and looking directly at it. The little guy was so cute she had to resist the urge to smother him in a hug. She set him down on her bed and sat cross legged on the edge facing him as best she could, admiring his markings. They looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Well, at least something interesting happened tonight…" she muttered, "Now what should I call you?"

Sam sat there staring at the young cat with its emerald eyes that seemed to shine under its dark, jet black coat, which covered all but a couple places on its body. There were five white cuffs, one just above each paw, and one around its neck. Then there was a white patch in the center of its chest that looked almost painted on. Suddenly, she realized why the markings looked familiar, they looked almost exactly like Danny's suit when he went ghost. She picked up the phone to call her boyfriend but she got a robotic tone that said it was no longer in service…

"Damnit…" she muttered, tossing her phone on the desk and flopping down on her bed spread eagle, "He must still be ghost if his phone doesn't work… what the hell is he doing?" she wondered out loud.

The cat started to lean forward and playfully put its paw on top of her hand. "Awwww, thanks kitty, but it's okay, I needed to shower anyway." She said, getting up and crossing the floor to the doorway leading to her built in bathroom.

"Speaking of showering, I wonder when the last time you had a bath was?" Sam said, turning on her heels to look at the fuzzy guy sitting on her bed. The cat, for his part, seemed to understand what she was getting at and seemed to get a wide eyed look of horror, but didn't resist when Sam picked him up and carried him into the bathroom with her, an extra towel in hand…

_Oh shit…_ Danny thought, _she's really going to give me a bath…_

Danny had put up with the whole routine throughout the evening, and had at least figured out how to move properly with his new form. Granted, it took a few tries at jumping before he figured out he had none of his usual ghost powers. Luckily, he hadn't jumped a long way off the ground, and there had been a trash can underneath to break his fall, but still, the feline half of his new body was not looking forward to a bath.

Then something he had not expected happened, without warning, Sam put him in the empty tub, and started to take her shirt off…

"Now I know you don't like the water little guy" she said calmingly, taking off her t-shirt "But I am going to get you clean…"

Danny was too stunned to react… but he was definitely enjoying the show.

"Okay now little guy, I guess I should come up with a name for you hunh?" Sam said to herself.

"How about…Edgar." She tried out, bouncing the idea off the walls of the relatively quiet room,

"Nah, too old…" she admitted, wadding the shirt she had just taken off and throwing it over a towel rod nearby, "how about something cute, like uh… sorry, I don't know any cute names." She apologized, smiling down at the kitten, who was looking up at her and standing stock still.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said, giggling, "I could swear you look like Danny after I kiss him."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. "I know what your name is!" she exclaimed, "You have the same markings as him, so I'll call you Danny II" she clapped and stepped into the tub, having removed her stockings and panties. The cat, for his part, didn't even flinch when she turned the warm water on and submersed him.

Sam dumped a huge glob of shampoo on Danny II's back and began to massage it in, while he stretched out under her caring fingers the whole time.

"Okay little guy, time to wash your belly now." Sam said, trying to flip Danny II over on his back, surprisingly, as easygoing as he had been up until now, the kitten seized up and latched onto the spigot head. Sam wasn't an expert on reading body language, but she was pretty sure that meant _no way in hell_.

"Oh come on," she prompted, "I need to get you nice and clean. Now let's just flip you over…" and with that, she took advantage of her larger size and forced him to flip onto his back. He didn't take too kindly to that and tried to bat her hand away with his claws exposed.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed when he actually scratched the back of her hand. He didn't seem to mean to do it though, because after he heard her in pain, he padded up her leg and tried to lick the scratch.

"Don't do that kitty," she said quietly, appreciating the gesture and trying not to spook him, "I'll be fine, now will you be good and let me finish giving you a bath?"

Danny II actually nodded his head and laid down on his back in her lap. He was definitely a smart cat, but she still couldn't figure out where he had come from or why he actually looked relatively taken care of… and while she finished washing him, she thought about other things as well, like where Danny was and why he hadn't called.

"What do you think kitty?" she asked out loud.

Danny II just looked up at her confused.

"Duh… you don't know the human Danny. Why did I ask you anything?" she said to herself, rinsing him off.

Oddly enough, when he heard the name Danny, Danny II started pitching a fit and trying to climb out of her lap and over the lip of the tub. "What is it sweetie?" Sam asked, picking him up and cradling him. As a response, Danny II lifted up a paw and actually gestured towards the door.

"Do you want out?" she asked, not entirely sure that he had gestured on purpose. But when he actually nodded his head again, she was certain that there was something strange about her new pet.

"Okay okay, give me a minute to get up and I'll let you out…." She muttered, clambering out of the tub, and holding the struggling kitten. When she entered her room, the cat again kicked up a fuss and Sam wasn't sure why until he again motioned, this time towards her desk.

"Do you need something on my desk?" she asked, again prompting an energetic nod from Danny II

Puzzled, but still having seen stranger, she set the kitten down on her desk and watched as he made a beeline for her laptop, which was still running, even though the lid was shut. He batted the lid once and sat down, looking up at her expectantly.

"Let me guess, you want me to open the lid and start it up don't you…" Sam said sarcastically, still not believing how far she was running with this.

Danny II nodded his head, and when she reluctantly opened the lid and woke up the computer, he got between her and the screen and dragged the pointer using his fore paw over to the Word shortcut. Sam stared in amazement as she watched him punch out a short message…

_**Sam. I am in trouble. This is Danny. I was turned into a cat by a new ghost. Help…**_

"Holy shit…" she muttered, her whole body going numb from the sheer surprise of it all. "Is that really you Danny?"

He nodded and looked up at her pleadingly.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked frantically. "I don't know how to change you back… what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Danny went back to the laptop and typed another word…

_**Desiree**_

"You think Desirre can help you out?" she asked skeptically, "Last I checked, she was still pissed at you from that time you stopped her at the meteor shower…"

Danny typed again,

_**No choice. Need her help. Make a wish. Use the speeder.**_

"Alright…" Sam said, thinking for a minute longer about how they were going to get this to work, "Should I get Tuck up for this?" she asked.

Danny shook his body and she took that to be a no.

"Okay." she agreed, getting the backpack with all her ghost hunting gear and heading out the door, her boyfriend walking beside her to his house.

After a few minutes of walking alongside Sam through the nighttime scenery of Amity Park, they arrived at his house. Before they had left, Danny had managed to type out a short message telling her that he would have to hide in her back pack if she was going to get him in the house. The last thing he wanted was his parents finding out about what had happened. They may have come to grips with his powers a year ago, but he still tried not to worry them too often with his hero stuff… meanwhile, Sam had been really quiet since he told her they needed to get to Desirre. He hoped that she wasn't mad at him.

Sam rang the doorbell to Danny's house, and it wasn't long before she heard the heavy footsteps of his dad pounding the earth beneath her feet.

"That you Danny?" he asked, ripping the door open and looking out into the darkness for his son, who by now was four hours late for his curfew.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton, it's just me," Sam answered, "But I know where Danny is, and he sent me to get some stuff for him." She lied.

"Stuff?" Jack responded skeptically, frowning at the weak excuse, "What kind of stuff, and why is he so darned late?"

"Uhhh, he's busy trying to catch this one new ghost, and he needed me to get something from your lab, so I'll just get it and he'll be back as soon as he's done." She fibbed some more, trying to put on a smile and edging past him and into the house.

"Well… alright, but if he's not back home soon, you tell him he's in for a world of hurt." He answered, having finally grown accustomed to his son's weird schedule.

"I'll let him know you said that." Sam said, dashing off down the stairs and into the basement lab that had grown to at least four times its original size.

She knelt to the ground and let Danny out of the backpack, trying not to make a joke about letting the cat out of the bag, then headed over to the vehicle parking bay. She found the keys to the specter speeder Tucker had dropped off a few hours before, and started up the engine, Danny sitting in the chair next to her looking nervous.

"Hey," she said to him, scratching behind his ears, "It's going to be okay, we'll get you back to normal."

He didn't look convinced, but at least he looked somewhat relieved. She put the Speeder in D and floored it into the swirling vortex of the Ghost-Zone.

If you've never been in the Ghost-Zone, there aren't really any words to describe it properly. Picture space, but instead of light years between bodies, there's all of about a hundred yards. And everything floats in its own little bubble of time, separate from everything else, but at the same time connected. And then there are the spirits that actually live there. Forget the image of ghosts being white and dead looking, unaware of humans; the real things are very much aware of everything. And they look for all intents and purposes exactly like they did right before they died, that is to say, alive…

There was something to be said for being human in the Zone however. For starters, in our world, the ghosts are untouchable, in theirs, _we're the ghosts_. So you can imagine, it's a lot easier for us to get around there. The only tricky part of navigating the void is finding the right door to where you want to go to. There are millions of portals, and when you only need one, they get annoying. Luckily for Danny, Tucker and Sam, they had long since come into possession of the Infinimap, a map of all the doors and all the locations of the citizens of the Ghost-Zone.

Sam dug into her bag of gear and pulled out the map, looking for the home of Desirre. She told it where she wanted to go, and the map drew the shortest path from their portal to her. "Alright!" Sam exclaimed, "Let's punch it!" and with that she slammed on the accelerator, following the lines on the map carefully.

They traveled in silence, neither one willing to make even the slightest noise. Danny was quiet because he would make a ridiculously cute noise, even if he were cussing someone out. And Sam was quiet because she was lost in her own thoughts about the evening. The biggest thing on her mind was her feelings about having accidentally not only stripped from the waist up for her boyfriend, but also giving him a bath. She promised herself that they would talk about it as soon as Danny was back to normal. They finally came in sight of Desirre's home, a beautiful palace seemingly styled from the pages of "_One Thousand Arabian Nights_"

"I wonder if she ever has any problems with space?" Sam wondered out loud, the sound echoing off the steel walls of the Speeder.

All of a sudden, a loud, booming voice caused the Speeder to rumble. "WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN?" Desirre asked furiously, turning visible right outside the window.

Sam hopped on the speaker system, "Hey Desirre, I need to make a wish."

When she heard that someone had come to make use of her talents, Desirre's mood drastically changed, "Well now, why didn't you say so sooner?" she asked politely.

"We didn't know if you were home or not…" Sam joked.

"And what is it you wish child?" Desirre asked, smiling evilly. She had, after all, a history of making wishes backfire if the wisher wasn't careful about the wording.

"Danny was attacked earlier tonight, and I was wondering if you can undo transformations." Sam answered, making sure that it would work first.

"But of course dear, after all, I am able to grant anyone their hearts desires… but you have to tell me _exactly_ what you want…"

"I wish that Danny was back to how he normally is with all his powers and memories and everything else." Sam said after thinking it over for a while.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desirre said in reply, as smoke swirled around her and traveled inside the Speeder, enveloping Danny in a curtain that hid him completely from view.

When the fog had dissipated, Danny was changing from his feline form back into his usual appearance. The fur shrunk back, leaving only the color behind as his signature jumpsuit took its place. His head grew in size with the rest of him, and his mouth and nose shrunk back to their normal position. The hair on top of his hair lengthened and finally, he was completely back to normal.

"I'm me again!" he exclaimed happily, "I can talk! HA! WHOO!"

"Is there anything else I can do for you children?" Desirre asked, suddenly seeming a lot less malicious.

"No thanks." Sam said, "I think we're good for now."

"Come back if you ever need anything else." She offered, phasing out of the visible spectrum with a smile, and leaving Danny and Sam alone in the void of the Ghost-Zone.

"So," Sam said, swiveling the pilot's seat to face her boyfriend, "You're okay now? Everything's where it's supposed to be and you feel great?"

"Uhhh, yes?" Danny replied, not exactly liking the tone in her voice. It was the honey sweet tone that usually preceded an ass kicking of some kind.

"Good." Sam said, her grin getting wider, "Because I have a surprise for you…" and with that, she hauled her arm back and slugged him so hard in the shoulder that he actually fell out of his seat.

"Okay…" he said, getting up from the floor and rubbing his now aching shoulder, "I deserved that I'm sure. So I take it you're still mad about the whole _seeing you topless_ thing?"

"Not so much now no." she reassured him, "But you had better make it up to me…"

"And how would I do that?" Danny asked, leaning in closer, staring into her eyes.

"Well, you saw me all exposed…" she said, leading him along and pulling him in for a quick kiss. "So I think you should return the favor…"

"What could I do for you," Danny wondered out loud, "That would let you see me exposed…"

"I have an idea," Sam answered, a scheming smile creeping across her face. "But we'll have to go back to my house…" and with that, she opened up the throttle and punched it back to Amity Park for a little make-up make-out…

_**Hey, this is musicalreader here. Sorry if the story sucked, this is my first attempt with **_Danny Phantom FanFic. _**Hopefully, you liked it. I promise you that I usually don't write such weird stories. Please leave a review, no matter what you want to say. If you hated it, or any particular part of it, please let me know. If you have questions of any sort, please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I read it. Any requests should be dealt with in a similar manner. I think I've talked enough for now so I'll just leave you with this last message… I update on Friday's and Weekends. Usually weekly, and I try and stay constant about it. Thank you to anyone who has read this far, and as always…**_

Happy Reading,

musicalreader


End file.
